Nacida en invierno
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Asustado retoño, concebido en invierno.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**Y no podía quitar los ojos de tu pelaje oscuro, concebido en invierno.  
**

Siguió las pisadas suaves que se abrían camino por la calle, bajando erráticamente, de cuadra en cuadra, vereda en vereda. No podían ser vistas a simple mirada, no podían ser adivinadas, o distinguidas en el pavimento mojado, frío, aún azotado por la lluvia. Podía verlas, podía seguir cada una de las líneas que perfilaban esas marcas, suaves, que no acusaban el salto, el golpe, la fuerza que se escondía tras cada una de ellas. En un esfuerzo por escapar.

En un esfuerzo por huir.

Fundirse en la carrera y no sentir nada más.

Perderse en esa bruma indecisa, no existir, no ser.

Nunca más.

Su nombre olvidado, sus pesares y alegrías con él.

Se detuvo en la esquina, los autos lanzando pequeñas oleadas de agua, explosiones que terminaban a pocos centímetros de su inicio. El rojo del semáforo brillando con fuerza en la superficie húmeda de la calle recortada por los neumáticos. El ruido que cortaba la película de agua nunca tranquila en esas avenidas principales. Sintió el calor hormigueante subir por sus pies, la multitud a su alrededor la entibiaba, un suspiro arrancaba pesadas marcas blancas al aire a su alrededor. Llovería de nuevo, a pesar del cielo ligeramente despejado, llovería de nuevo.

Tenía que encontrarla antes de eso.

El verde rompió abruptamente la calle, dando pase libre a las multitudes que se aglutinaban, esperando. La mujer se lanzó hacia adelante, sorteando cuerpos que iban y venían, adelantándose a todos aquellos que, inconscientemente, le obstaculizaban el paso. El cielo oscurecía rápidamente, cerrando la noche sin estrellas, sin luna. Una interminable hilera de sombras pronto sería lo único que custodiara la ciudad, la enorme ciudad que respiraba, aún en ese invierno.

Respiraba como un animal hambriento, frenético.

Devorando a los rezagados, todos aquellos que se quedaban atrás.

Mirando la noche, ya fuera desde una ventana, una calle, desde la incierta seguridad del alero cercano.

Devorados sin miramientos.

Por la ciudad palpitante.

Las pisadas se perdían, corriendo de un lugar a otro. No había premeditación en esa huída. Maldijo por lo bajo, apartándose al fin de las enormes avenidas hacia calles más tranquilas, más olvidadas. Recodos completaban cada esquina, cada intersección en esos lugares, escondiendo y mostrando. Un juego de sombras que no acabaría nunca. Las multitudes desaparecían en esos lugares, sólo algún cuerpo ocasional, furtivo, se deslizaba por esas murallas, buscando refugio. Cómo capear el frío que mordía sin descanso desde hacía días. La mujer le restó importancia. Siguió caminando, siguiendo el rastro de las pisadas nada más. Apretó levemente la bufanda que protegía su garganta, la sensación de desesperación creciendo a pasos agigantados dentro de ella. Si hubiera estado ahí no habría pasado.

La habría detenido.

La habría consolado.

Estaría junto a ella.

Quizás la hubiera insultado, golpeado, maldecido.

Antes de derrumbarse y dejarse caer.

Pero estaría ahí, con ella.

De alguna manera ya no estaría sola.

Sola.

Esa palabra era demasiado pesada y vasta para contenerla. Demasiadas significaciones para tan poco decir. Sola. Se sentiría sola, tal vez… No podía estar segura de ello. Para todos era distinto, para ella lo fue también. Pero no tenían otra opción, no cuando se despertaba. Avanzó por los recodos, sin reparar en las calles mojadas, las paredes deslucidas, en los olores extraños que cubrían esa parte de la ciudad. No, nada de ello. Todo consumido por su mente que le jugaba malas pasadas, devolviéndola años atrás, cuando ella también tuvo que pasar lo mismo.

Y estaba sola.

Inconscientemente rascó su cintura izquierda, su cuerpo recordando a la vez que su mente, divagante. Se detuvo por un momento. Abstrayéndose de su propio saltar de recuerdo en recuerdo. Devolviéndose a sí misma a la realidad. Al frío que volvía a morder su piel desnuda, el hálito blanquecino que se le escapaba de la nariz, el olor a humedad insistente. Y las pisadas, pisadas ahora blancas, menos delineadas, más erráticas aún. La había ido devorando.

Lentamente, devorando.

Su mente seguramente jugando con ella, dejándose llevar, sin entender.

Sin querer entender.

Sólo gritar y gritar.

Lo entendía.

Pero debía sacarla de inmediato de ese estado autodestructivo.

Se puso nuevamente en marcha, apurando cada paso, cada uno con más fuerza, con más desesperación. Pronto trotaba entre las callejuelas, un revoltijo de piedras sueltas, ladrillos, cemento mal mantenido. Un revoltijo de cosas sin sentido que gravitaban en torno a ella.

¿Dónde estás?

¿Dónde estás?

¿Dónde?

Eran las únicas palabras que se formaban con coherencia en su mente. Hiladas unas tras otras, de manera inacabable, interminable. Sin un inicio o un final. Venía preguntándoselo desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando ella estaba ahí pero no estaba. Cuando se conocieron. Cuando se quedaban a solas.

¿Dónde realmente estás?

Las calles interminables al fin convergieron, llevándola a un pasaje oscuro y separado del resto, uno que lentamente se abría como una garganta de valle, hacia el final de la ciudad, hacia la noche que se extendía ininterrumpidamente más allá. Mucho más allá.

De haber sido una simple humana no habría sido capaz de ver qué seguía.

No habría sido capaz de seguir.

No habría tenido la necesidad de seguir.

Pero ahí estaba, debatiéndose en los últimos parajes de la selva de cemento. Mirando cómo las huellas se perdían más allá. Una llovizna empezaba a matizar el aire, cubriéndola suavemente de agua nieve, ahora limpia y dulce. Limpió sus cejas del exceso de agua, pensando. Sentía el respirar de los hombres, más allá, tras ella, escondidos por las murallas que ofrecían calor. Y más adelante, muchísimo más adelante, estaría ella. Volvió a correr, sorteando los charcos sucios de barro mezclado con aceite y desechos de la ciudad. Más allá.

Mucho más allá.

Había ido mucho más allá.

Por fin se alejó lo suficiente para ver las luces tras ella como una gran red incandescente. Esperaba encontrarla pronto, esperaba reconfortarla pronto. Darle calor, hacerla recordar y olvidar. Sacarla de ese hoyo en el que caían irrefrenablemente cuando la dura verdad golpeaba. La mujer bajó la vista sus ojos brillando sobrenaturalmente en la noche oscura, registrando, reconociendo, organizando. Un color extraño y salvaje, eléctrico a falta de luz. Una de las razones por las cuales no se alejaba mucho de la ciudad, y nunca acompañada. Descendió una pequeña loma, un accidente en el terreno que escondía la ciudad de ojos curiosos. Al fondo la halló, bajo una capa de soledad y desesperación, cubierta por su chaqueta oscura, invisible a los ojos del mundo.

A los ojos de cualquiera que no supiera que ella estaba ahí.

Escondida allí.

-Natsuki…- La mujer se dejó caer, resbalando suavemente por el terreno mojado. Quería abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero un paso a la vez. No debía asustarla, no debía aterrarla más de lo que estaba. Su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, protegida por sus brazos. La chaqueta cubriendo sus hombros estáticos. Su larga melena azulada caía mustia hacia el suelo, rozando parte del barro que cubría el terreno junto a la hierba mojada. No podía ver sus ojos desde esa posición, sólo su figura quieta, casi inamovible. Sólo un lento y pesado respirar le indicaban que estaba viva, que existía.

Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, intentando sacarla de ese estado de shock, necesitaban hablar, necesitaban ver más allá. La vida no se reducía a eso. Sólo era parte de lo que eran, el destino aún esperaba caliente a ser forjado.

-Natsuki- Volvió a llamar, la lluvia caía nuevamente sobre ellas, ya no como llovizna, sino como una capa suave y fina que mojaba profundo. Calando sus ropas hasta su piel. No importaba, no era para nada importante en ese momento. Siguieron así por un rato, inmóviles, hasta que la morena subió la vista. Shizuru hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder o avanzar.

Sabía que cuando Natsuki despertara sus ojos cambiarían, como los de ella, sabía que serían más salvajes. Pero el verde esmeralda que perforaba su vista estaba fuera de su imaginación. Brillante, indomable, era como observar el viento verde que azotaba, el mar que golpeaba y se arremolinaba. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba. No estaban encendidos, como los suyos, por una llama de fuerza, sino que giraban y vibraban con energía pura, una vorágine imparable.

Libertad.

Valentía.

Todo en su estado primigenio.

Eso era lo que esos ojos verdes reflejaban.

Se mantuvo firme, sosteniendo la mirada con la morena. Podía verse reflejada en sus pupilas. Reconocimiento, ira, pena, desconcierto. Muchas cosas los surcaban a vuelo de pájaro, una tras otra. Finalmente la mujer se alzó levemente, enfrentándola.

-¿Lo sabías, verdad?- Inquirió, sin fuerza, sin ánimo. La ira que tenía guardada mitigada y olvidada. No tenía ánimo en ese momento. Shizuru suspiró antes de asentir, por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente, lo había leído en cada una de sus actitudes, en el cambio de olor de la morena, era una de ellos. Tarde o temprano se revelaría. Y ahí estaba, el lobo gimoteando asustado, temblando, perdido en un nuevo lugar, sin una manada, sin nada. Sólo un miedo irracional de no ser lo que todo el tiempo supuso. De no saber qué era.

De entender que, desde ese momento, en realidad ya no existía.

Natsuki volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre las rodillas. Sus ojos ardiendo, las lágrimas pujando. No entendía su pena, pero no sentía fuerzas para detenerla o explorarla. Sólo dejarse llevar por ella y nada más.

Absolutamente nada más.

Shizuru la rodeó en un abrazo suave, delicado, sintiendo los sollozos del cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ella estaría ahí, para secar sus lágrimas, para sonreírle y darle la mano, para continuar. Su vida se compondría de sombras zurcidas unas a otras, pegadas y juntadas a la fuerza, pero le daría confianza, le daría lo que necesitará. Podría sostenerla toda la vida de ser necesario. No quería nada más, después de todo, lo único que ella necesitaba, también, era esa mujer oscura. Quizás ella no querría, quizás el momento aún no llegaría.

Pero ella estaría ahí.

Estaría ahí para ella.

-Estoy aquí… estaré aquí siempre- Susurró, Natsuki la envolvió en un abrazo desesperado también, sus manos enterradas en su espalda, buscándola, buscando protección, comprensión. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo.

-No sé cómo seguir…-

-Yo tampoco… yo tampoco-

¿Qué había más allá?, cuando la lluvia amainara y el cielo resplandeciera de estrellas frías. ¿Qué habría más allá?

El mundo seguiría igual.

¿Lo haría?

Seguiría igual, indiferente antes sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus pesares.

Indiferente ante su vida empujada violentamente hacia el vacío.

La mujer aspiró una enorme cantidad de aire, intentando serenarse. Los brazos de su amiga seguían en torno a ella, intentando mantener cierto control en sus sentimientos desbordados, su ánimo cambiante llevado al límite. Alzado y de pronto, en un soplo, llevado aparte y secado, dejado morir suavemente como una hoja seca deslizándose hacia el suelo. Levantó la mirada, buscado la ajena. Shizuru dejó nuevamente sus manos sobre sus hombros, separándose lo suficiente de ella para darle espacio. Para dejarla alzarse y hablar, o gritar, o lo que sintiera necesidad en el momento. Pero sólo leyó una pregunta velada en sus ojos verdes. Un suave reprocho, una inquietud que ganaba peso a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

No tenía respuesta para ninguna de las dos, eran obvias en sí, pero aún así no podría llevar en palabras lo que debía decir.

Enterró nuevamente su cabeza entre sus rodillas, la coronilla acariciando el pecho de la castaña. Shizuru volvió a envolverla en sus brazos, intentando traspasarle algo de calor. Un pensamiento irónico jugueteó por su mente antes de ser descartado. Ella, la mujer de sangre fría, la serpiente de piel oscura intentando serenar, calmar, ayudar.

Ella, la que constreñía con los anillos de su cuerpo intentando ser cálida y consoladora.

_¿Qué te ha pasado, corazón de hielo?_

**Estoy sola… ¡Sola!**

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Bajo ella la mujer no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero aún su voz resonaba dentro de su cabeza como si hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas. Levantó su barbilla, obligándola a mirarla, obligándola a entregarle ese verde eléctrico.

-No- Afirmó, su voz rotunda, poderosa, nacida de sus entrañas supuestamente heladas. Su voz sin embargo caliente, fuerte, la voz de la sangre reinante que corría por sus venas. Natsuki retrocedió unos centímetros, sorprendida. Por primera vez se fijaba en sus ojos rojos, sus ojos ensanchándose, comprendiendo. Era así cómo la había encontrado también, ella también. Ella también.

-Tú también- Una plegaria que esperaba fuera cierta. La castaña asintió ligeramente, muchos como ellas, muchos.

Pero era el primer lobo que arribaba a esas tierras, todos lejos en el norte helado que mordía.

-Estamos juntas en esto…- Susurró, levantándose, tendiéndole una mano, invitándola a seguir. La lluvia caía nuevamente, indiferente sobre sus hombros sobrehumanos. No lo entendería en ese momento, no en ese año, no en esa década.

Pero tenían muchos años por delante para intentarlo.

Natsuki tomó su mano, Shizuru se sorprendió de lo caliente que se sentía su tacto. Levantándose la mujer inició el camino de regreso, una gracilidad en sus movimientos se perfilaba en cada rincón de su figura, el cambio operaba con rapidez, su sangre respondiendo a los estímulos. Nadie le había explicado, después de todo nadie se detiene a explicarle cosas a una huérfana.

La castaña la miró alejarse un par de metros antes de seguir sus pasos. Tenían mucho tiempo, muchísimo. Y ella quería todo ese tiempo con ella, para ella.

Aún había mucho que conocer.

_NdA: ¡Jooooo!, ha pasado un tiempo... pero bueno, aquí otro one bastante más corto que los otros... Trabajo en otro proyecto, muchísimo más largo, pero tomará tiempo y, mientras tanto, pues escribo estas pequeñas cosas que brotan de pronto. Espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima actualización ¡Saludos!.  
_


End file.
